True Feelings Unleashed
by iluvinuyasha1000
Summary: Can InuYasha tell Kagome his true feeligs in time? Or will some events split them apart. Pairings InuKags MirSan. Kikyou bashing. Maybe future lemon. Rated M to be safe.
1. A scared kagome

**True Feelings Unleashed **

**Chapter 1: A Scared Kagome**

" Damn it, where the fuck is she!" InuYasha barked. For two days straight he barely left the side of the bone eaters well.

Miroku stood there with a smirk on his face. " You know InuYasha, If your that worried maybe you should go get her."

InuYasha gave him a cold stair. " I'm not worried. She said she would be back in three days. It's been a total of five days now. Two fuck'en more days then she said she would be gone. I'm pissed not worried you baka."

Miroku got a frustrated look on his face. " Fine stay in denial. See if I care. But let me tell you something InuYasha, I would tell her how I feel because who knows when time will run out. Trust me almost losing Sango a month ago made me realize how much she met to me."

InuYasha just sat their staring down into the well. Miroku grow disgusted and walked off towards Kaede's hut.

What Miroku said was whirling in InuYasha's head. _I would tell her how I feel because who knows when time will run out._ InuYasha's eyes grow wide. He shock his head trying to forget about it. ' Why am I listing to a pervert. I don't have any feelings towards Kagome. Damn monk' Inu thought to himself. Still he sat looking down into pitch blackness waiting for the return of Kagome.

" Sister I thought you were going back a couple days ago?" Sota asked Kagome over breakfast.

Kagome sighed. " Between you and gramps. I was but a huge math test came up for Friday. I can't miss it other wise I flunk the class. With my grades the way they are I can't afford to flunk other wise I'm screwed."

" Kagome Higurashi!" her mother yelled as she dropped her chop sticks. " Do not use that type of language in front of your brother. He is still to young to talk like that."

Kagome gave her mother a worm smile. " Sorry mom; I guess InuYasha's personality is rubbing off on me."

Sota's face grew angry. " Mom I'm not a baby anymore. So please stop treating me like one." He then looked at Ms. Higurashi with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

" You may be not a baby anymore, but your still a child. Until you get into High School you will not speak any of that fowl language. Now eat. School will be starting soon." After that said the rest of the meal was ate in silence.

" Miroku hasn't Kagome returned yet." Shippo asked with a sad tone.

" I'm afraid not. The worst time here is when she leaves. No body can get trough to InuYasha. He almost bit my head off just because I told him he should tell Kagome how he feels."

" Miroku you know InuYasha is very sensitive around that subject." Everyone turned around to see Sango standing in the door way of the hut.

" Sango what are you doing out of bed!?" Miroku asked with a censured look in his eyes.

" Oh relax monk. I'm fine, really." Sango said with a smile. Then a breeze of dizziness swept across her and she held onto the door frame for support.

Seeing this, Miroku got up quickly and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and placed his free had on the small of her back.

" Come on. I'm putting you back to bed. You still aren't fully recovered yet." Miroku said while rubbing her back to give her comfort. A small blush crept on Sango's cheeks has they walked off.

Shippo sat their all alone. Since Kirara was at Sango's hut and Kaede was out gathering some herbs. He shock his head and returned to his coloring. ' I wonder when InuYasha will tell Kagome he likes her'' he thought to him self.

He then looked off into space and imagined what Kagome would do.

_" Kagome I like you." InuYasha said looking at the ground._

_Kagome stood there in shock as her face turned bright red. Then she got up._

_" Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Kagome yelled and ran of in embarrassment._

This little day dream caused Shippo to doze off with a huge grin on his face.

" Mom I'm leaving!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her Back Pack and slipped on her shoes.

" Kagome don't forget your lunch." Ms. Higurashi said while entering the hallway. Kagome grabbed the boxed lunched, kissed her mom on the cheek, and opened up the sliding doors.

" Bye mom. See you when I get home." Kagome said as she ran out the door.

Running as fast as her feet could take her down the steeps she finally reached the main road. She looked across the street to see her friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. Reaching the corner of the street; she waited for the sign to say go and she toke off running after them.

" Hey guys wait up!" Kagome yelled waving her hand.

They all turned around. " Hey Kagome." They all said in unison. Then they smiled at her. Though they did this Kagome could tell something was wrong.

" Ok guys what's wrong?" Kagome asked with a puzzled stair.

" It's Hojo. He's in the hospital." Ayumi said with tears glistening in her eyes.

" Hojo. How? When?" Kagome asked with concern. Even though she just considered him a friend; she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. After all he treated her so kindly bringing her items for her fake illnesses her grandfather made up while she was off in feudal Japan with InuYasha and the others.

" He has shingles." Eri replied.

" What is shingles?" Kagome asked. Though she was a little afraid to hear the answer.

" Well with all the illness you had for the pass year, you don't know what shingles is. I'm quite shock." Yuka said in a teasing way.

Sweat formed on Kagome's forehead as she scratched the back of her head and giggled in a sheepishly way. " Ya, well what can I say. Half the illness I had I haven't even heard of until the doctor told me."

" Really. Well you know what chicken pox is right?" Ayumi asked.

" Ya, I know." Kagome answered.

Yuka finished the explanation. " Well once chicken pox is gone, it's not really gone. It goes into hiding or hibernation. Sometimes it never wakes up, but when it does it doesn't come back as chicken pox; it comes back as shingles. Basically you go through hell. Its more painful. Poor Hojo." All the girls sighed.

" Well, to make you guys happy why don't we go bring him his homework after school. He has never missed a day of school in his life. So he's probably worried about this whole ordeal."

They all smiled. " Really Kagome. I mean won't your possessive, two -timing boyfriend get angry?" Eri asked.

Kagome gave a fake smile. " Ha, no, no he won't. Hojos' just a friend. He'll understand." Then she started walking off. The rest of the girls smiled and followed her. In no time they reached the High School and went to class.

Shippo woke up from his nap still being all alone. So he decided to take a walk to cheek on InuYasha. In order to get to the Bone Eaters Well, he had to walk past Sango's hut. Being the curious fox demon that he was he peeked in. Miroku and Sango were cuddled together sleeping. He got down and started walking again. Laughing hysterically.

He calmed himself down as he neared the well. Coming to some bushes he ducked down and picked through a opening. He saw InuYasha sleeping on the side of the well. All of a sudden InuYasha woke up and stood. He turned around getting ready to jump in the well. But first he checked to see if anyone was around. Thinking the coast was clear he jumped in.

Shippo smiled and ran back to the village screaming for Miroku. Miroku came running out of the hut with a worried look on his face.

" What is it Shippo?"

" InuYasha left for Kagome's world. That's all." They both grinned.

" Finally. I was wondering when he was going to go." Miroku said.

" Yes, but before he left he was asleep. Then he just suddenly woke up and jumped in. It looked like he had a worried look on his face." Shippo wondered.

" Maybe he had a nightmare of something happening to Kagome and he left to make sure she was all right." Miroku stated. They both sat down and stared off into space thinking about his dream.

The bell rang at three-o-clock. The girls gathered up all there materials and got Hojo's homework as well. Leaving the building, they said nothing and walked to the hospital.

They reached his room in a matter of minutes. Luckily the hospital was only a block away from there High School.

They entered his room with cheerful smiles. " Hi Hojo. How are you?" They all said in unison.

He turned to the door and a look of surprise devoured his face. " Kagome! What are you doing here? Are you well enough to be up and about?"

Kagome walked over to Hojo and handed him his homework. " We thought you might like to do your homework. Here, We all made a copy of the notes we toke. And the homeroom teacher made the class sign a get well card. And I'm fine. You shouldn't be worried about me. Just worry about getting better and getting back to school. " Kagome smiled.

"Please have a seat." Hojo said. They all did and sat there talking about random subjects.

InuYasha walked into Kagome's house. He smelt food cooking so he entered the kitchen.

Hearing a noise behind her Ms. Higurashi turned to see InuYasha standing in the door way. " Why, hello InuYasha. Kagome isn't home yet. Would you like some ramen?" She asked with a smile.

" Keh, sure. Why ain't she here yet?" He asked looking like he didn't really care.

Handing the bowl of noodles to InuYasha, Ms. Higurashi sat down across from him. Wiped her hands on her apron and spoke. " She called saying her and her friends were going to visit Hojo in the hospital. She said she would be back before dinner. Yet she called two hours ago. I can't help, but to worry a little bit."

InuYasha finished his noodles and set the bowl down. " That sounds like her. Saying she will be back at this time then shows up later. Keh."

" I know you must be upset with her about not coming back, but she has a math test tomorrow. I hope you can understand." Ms. Higurashi pleaded to InuYasha.

" Keh." InuYasha folded his arms across his chest.

" InuYasha please go look for her. Even if you are mad, I need to know that my daughter is ok." Ms. Higurashi asked.

" Fine." InuYasha said as he got up and left.

At that moment Kagome was running through the park afraid to look back. Two thugs with knifes were chasing her. ' Why did you have to stay a little bit longer. God Kagome. You know walking the streets of Tokyo at night is dangerous. If I make it out of this I am going to kill myself.' she thought to her self.

She was afraid to go home cause she didn't want to harm her family. Actually she didn't want to go anywhere that would put someone else in danger. So she kept running. As she ran she came upon a tree house in the park. She quickly climbed the ladder and hid. The guys approached and stopped looking around.

" Where are you winch. Come out come out were ever you are." The taller one said.

" You can run, but you can't hide." said the other pointing to the tree house. The taller one of the two shock his head understanding what the other one meant and climbed the ladder. He spotted her in a corner. Her back was to him so he snuck up behind her and grabbed her putting the knife to her throat.

" AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed trying to pull the knife away. Grabbing the blade with all her might she tried to move it, but he was to strong.

" Stop struggling if you know what's good for you." he turned her around so she faced him. There bodies were close. To close for Kagome comfort. The light of the moon was shining on his face. She gasped at who he was.

" Naraku." She whispered.

" Who. I don't know who he is all I know is I want you." He smiled and started to move in for a kiss.

" Leave me alone!" Kagome shouted and started to punch him the best she could. It wasn't enough. His lips reached hers. Forcefully he deepened the kiss. Trying to stick his tong in her mouth as well. He ripped her sleeves off to shreds and caressed her body.

Kagome did not cry. She needed to be strong. She needed to fight. No matter how hard she tried he was just to strong. He was becoming more forceful. She knew any minute now he would rape her. ' InuYasha' she kept saying in her head as she fought him the best she could.

InuYasha was walking down the road. The sun has set and he was a block away from the park. He could smell blood in the air, but he didn't recognized the scent. He came closer to the park and that's when he got a strong whiff of Kagome scent.

" Kagome." He said in a worried tone and he ran off. Entering the park he looked over and saw a man sleeping underneath a tree. He looked up and he couldn't believe his eyes.

A man held Kagome against a wall in the weird looking house in the tree and was trying to take off her top. She struggled, but he was just to strong.

InuYasha's blood boiled and he jumped up landing in the back of the man. The guy let go of Kagome and turned around.

" Who the hell are you!?" The man demanded.

" InuYasha!" Kagome screamed and tried to run to him, but the guy grabbed her.

" Not so fast sweet heart I'm not trough with you yet."

That hit InuYasha's boiling point. A low growl escaped his mouth and he toke his claws scrapping them against the mans stomach. The guy screamed out in pain has he fell to the floor. InuYasha picked up Kagome and jumped down and ran off. Coming closer to Kagome's house he slowed down.

" I won't mention this to your mom. You can when and if you want." InuYasha said in a calm and collected voice. He could feel her head rob against his chest. Telling him she agreed. Then he entered the yard and placed Kagome on the ground. Then he started to walk towards the well. He quickly felt Kagome's hand grab his. A small blush crept on both of there cheeks.

" Please don't go." Kagome said in a shaken voice. " I don't want to be alone." InuYasha nodded and they walked into the house.

" Kagome your back. Thank you InuYasha." Ms. Higurashi said running up to her daughter and giving her a bear hug.

" Keh." InuYasha said as he walked up the steps into Kagome's room.

" How are you dear?" Ms. Higurashi asked. Kagome plastered on a fake grin.

" I'm fine. I just got into a little disagreement. I'm manly tired. I think I'll head to bed. Good night." Kagome kissed Ms. Higurashi on the cheek and ran to her room. Slamming the door shut she lend up against it and slid down to the floor.

InuYasha held one eye closed while he watched her. She let out deep breaths and he couldn't help but to notice the rise and fall of her chest. Realizing what and who he was staring at he closed his eyes tightly and looked at the ground. ' Damn why did I… am I really such a baka.' He thought to himself.

" InuYasha." He heard a soft whisper from across the room.

" Keh. What is it now?" He asked trying to sound like he was annoyed.

" Th… Thank you, so much. I … I … I was so afraid." His nose picked up the scent of salt. His ears also picked up small sobs.

" Pull yourself together Kagome." InuYasha looked at her. She rose to her feet and dragged her self to her bed. She sat down, plopped her head down on her pillow and cried. InuYasha walked up and sat down beside her placing a hand on the small of her back.

Plopping her self on one elbow she looked up at InuYasha.

" Inu… Yasha. Thank you." He looked at her. Dried tear stains covered her cheeks. Her eyes were swollen and blood shot. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. The next thing they both knew was InuYasha held Kagome in a tight protective embrace.

" Kagome." a small yet noticeable smile appeared. Color returned to her face as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Lining against the wall they held each other like this and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_ Beep, Beep, Beep _Kagome's alarm went off. Waking up Kagome noticed InuYasha still was sound asleep. She quickly left his embrace and turn the alarm off so not to disturb him.

'Why, why did he do that. Why did he hug me like that. Why." Kagome kept thinking to her self as she sat in the warm water of her bath. Getting out she wrapped a towel around her body and walked up to the mirror. Wiping the steam off with her elbow she looked at her distorted figure. Scars were all on her arms. She sighed and grabbed her toothbrush. She placed a slim layer of toothpaste and started to brush her teeth. After two minutes she rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash and rinsed her toothbrush out. Placing it the holder she grabbed her hairbrush and started to brush her hair.

The door suddenly slammed open.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as InuYasha turned his back towards her. Even though she had a towel covering her she still felt positively naked. " What the hell are you doing barging in here like that."

" I uh." InuYasha said stopping as heat rose to his face.

" I want answers now. So speak dog boy!" Kagome demanded.

" When I woke up and you weren't in your room I thought… well I got worried, so I… uh, searched for you." InuYasha said nervously.

Kagome gave a shy smile. " All right, just please can you get out so I can finish dressing."

" Right" InuYasha replied instantly and ran out slamming the door behind him. He ran straight for her room and fell on the bed. Taking a deep breath he smelt Kagome's sweet scent on the pillows. Barring his face in it more he kept taking in whiffs. How he loved this smell. It made his whole body shiver with pleasure. Right down to his core. He knew he had feelings for Kagome, but with Naraku and Kikyou he never had much time to think. Now with them gone he had nothing to stop him from thinking about her. It scared him, but without her he wouldn't be able to live.

She saved him one to many times. Several times almost killed her too. He broke her heart so many times. Now he needed to protect her even more. ' What if I never showed up last night, then.' He shock the thought from his mind and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

Several more minutes went by and Kagome walked in to see him laying on her bed. She walked up to his face and knelt down.

" He's asleep." She whispered to herself. She went to the edge of the bed and grabbed a blanket. She placed it on InuYasha and bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

" Thank you." She whispered in his ear. His ear twitched but he stayed asleep.

" Well I guess I should study for the test." She thought and gave a sigh. She grabbed her books and sat at her desk. The hour passed so quickly. It was now six in the morning, an hour before she had to go to school, when Kagome dozed off to sleep. Now the house laid in silence.

Miroku awoke from a loud crash outside. He ran to see Sango's hut on fire. Fear devoured him as he raced over. A crowd was gathering. He pushed his way through and ran into the hut. A beam had fallen on Sango's leg. She was trying to get it off, but it was to heavy.

" Sango!" Miroku ran and started to pick the beam up. Using all his strength he was able to through the beam to the side. He picked her up and ran out of the hut just as it collapsed to the ground. People had water chains set up trying to put the fire out before it spread but them trying was in vain. The flames would not go out. There was no other choice.

" Everyone stand back!" Miroku yelled. Everyone did as told and ran to a safe distance. Miroku opened his wind tonal and sucked in all the flaming debars. Once done he closed it up and ran to Sango. Her head was full of sweat. She had trouble breathing and kept coughing. Miroku grabbed her and sat her on his lap, rocking her back in forth. Kaede came over and examined her.

" She'll be fine. Take her to your hut. Give her some water and let her sleep." and Kaede walked off. Miroku picked her up and walked to his hut. Setting her down on the mat he walked over and grabbed a cup of water. He sat Sango up making her lean on his side and handed her the cup.

" Here." he said.

" Thank you." Sango grabbed the cup and toke little sips of the cool water.

" How are you feeling?" He asked with a little smirk. Sango looked at his face and smiled.

" thanks to you much better. You know that's twice now that you saved me from death. If I wouldn't know better I'd say you're my guardian angel. Really have to pay you back for all this." A small yet noticeable blush crept on his cheeks.

" There's no need. I'm doing it because I want to. Not because you asked me or anything. But even if you did I wouldn't take anything from you. Its my pleasure to help you Sango. You hurt so much inside that I don't want you to feel any more pain. Either physically of mentally."

" That's so… sweet of you Miroku. And to think that came out of a womanizer's mouth." Sango laughed and Miroku's face grow dark red with embarrassment.

" Is that all you think of me as. A womanizer?" He said in an sadden voice.

" No. I think of you as a strong, smart, talented monk. A caring man. And someone who one day will make a great father and husband. Your wife is going to be one lucky girl." A smile came to his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned her around to face him and planted a kiss on her lips.

" Mi…ro…ku." Sango said against his lips. Then pushed him away. Not to rough, but enough to get him to brake the kiss. They looked in each others eyes. Then Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss grow deep with wanting. They toke two second brakes to breath then went right back to kissing. This felt so right to both of them. They both wanted more, but knew they should wait. Miroku laced his fingers trough her long silky hair to deepen the kiss even more.

" Hey Mi…" A little voice came from the door way. They broke away and looked to see Shippo standing there. His face grow bright pink. Sango smiled.

" Hi Shippo." With that Shippo fainted. Miroku picked him up and laid him on the mat along with Sango.

" What's with him." Miroku asked looking puzzled.

" No clue." Sango replied. They both laid down and fell asleep.


	2. Pass or fail

AN: Ok spelling sucks. Just deal with it please. I might not even finnish tje story. I do not know. Review and tell me if i should continue.

**Chapter 2: Pass or Fail**

InuYasha was the first to awake from Kagome's second alarm. He looked around and saw Kagome with her head down on her desk. He got up and patted her on the back.

" Wh… What. Hu." Kagome said as she woke up. She turned around to see InuYasha.

" Some noise just went off from this weird thing." He said holding up her clock. The cord was ripped out of the wall. She grabbed it and looked at it.

" Oh it was just my sec… Oh god I'm going to be late again for school!" Kagome yelled as she jumped out of the chair causing it to tip over. Then she rushed to her mirror and started fixing her hair. She stop when she saw InuYasha's reflection in the mirror. He was standing right behind her.

" What's the big deal. Your late, your late." InuYasha said.

" It's not that simple." Kagome said and whipped around to face him. She tripped on her foot and fell into InuYasha. He wrapped his arms around her to steady her, but he didn't let go. They stared at each other for a moment, then InuYasha placed his forehead on hers.

" Inu…Yasha." Kagome whispered as she looked into his eyes.

" Kagome, I."

" Shhh." Kagome said putting her finger to his mouth. " Thank you for last night. If you hadn't come, then I don't know if I would have survived. InuYasha you're my guardian angel. Please promise me your always be there for me."

" Yes, but." InuYasha replied, but was interrupted.

" And I will be your guardian angel. I to will protect you till the end." They stared at each other for the next couple minutes. Then InuYasha grabbed her in a passionate embrace.

888

" Kagome! Time for school." Ms. Higurashi yelled up the steps. Alarmed that she didn't here her daughter respond she ran up the steps and ran down to Kagome's room. She then knocked on the door to her daughter's bedroom. " Kagome are you all right!" Still no answer came. So Ms. Higurashi walked into Kagome's room. She stopped in her tracks. Right in front of her eyes Kagome and InuYasha was sharing a intimae kiss. Ms. Higurashi smiled. " Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Both teens turned around and blushed uncontrollably. " Mom!" Kagome half screamed.

" I just wanted to tell you school is starting soon. But I see you two are busy so I'll leave you alone. Oh and InuYasha I'm getting to old. So the sooner I have grandchildren the better." Ms. Higurashi started walking out of her daughters room.

" MOM!" Kagome screamed as both hers and InuYasha's face grow deep red.

They door shout leaving InuYasha and Kagome standing speechless and embarrassed. Kagome fell to the ground in just complete shock. How could her mom say something like that.

" Inu… Yasha. I'm so sorry." She said and turned to him. He didn't even hear her. His face was in complete and total shock. Then in a faint whisper they both heard the school bell going off.

" Oh, I'm late again."

"I… I… I'm s… s… sorry." InuYasha quietly said.

" For what." She answered in bewilderment.

" For making you late,"

" Oh, forg…"

" And for ki…kis…kissing you." Once again his face and her face broke out in blush.

" Ah, It's ok. Really I enjoyed it. I… I mean … I,"

" You really enjoyed?" InuYasha asked kneeling down beside her.

" Well, yah, I, uh, guess. "

" But I'm a hanyo. I'm nothing. Your to good for me." InuYasha said with sadness in his voice.

Kagome looked at him with mournful eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and lifted his face so his eyes meant hers. " Where did you here I thing like that?"

" Well I presumed,"

" Well you presumed wrong. If anything your to good for me."

" Ka… gome." Then InuYasha planted a kiss on Kagome's swollen lips from the kiss already shared. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she deepened the kiss. Her body grow warm and a feeling of pleasure flowered through her all the way to her core.

InuYasha's body to was reacting to the pleaser. The sweet smell, the taste, and everything else of Kagome was causing is body to react in ways he never knew existed.

Kagome opened her mouth for him. Taking it as a sign he let his tongue room her mouth. A small moan escaped Kagome's lips. InuYasha's body reacted instantly. He needed more, but knew he could not have more.

Kagome soon broke the kiss. Both panting for breath. " I… Have to go to school. I'm late already as it is."

" Mmm." InuYasha said as he helped her to her feet. Both a little wobbly, they managed to get to the kitchen.

Quickly Kagome gathered up her belongings and slipped out the door off to school. Before hand her mother called in saying she was not feeling good last night so she would be a little late.

888

InuYasha was helping Ms. Higurashi prepare a special dinner for her daughter to night when they heard the front door open.

" I'm home!" They head Kagome say in a sad voice. She walked into the kitchen and plopped down at the table not even noticing the feast being prepared. InuYasha could tell something was wrong so he sat down next to her as her mom set a plate of cookies on the table, taking a seat across from Kagome.

" So how was the test." Ms. Higurashi asked with a smile.

Kagome looked up and tears filled her eyes. " Awful" she laid her head on the table. " I didn't know any of the answers. I just guessed." she said in a muffled voice. Just then the telephone rang and Ms. Higurashi got up to get. At that time InuYasha grabbed Kagome in a caring and protective embrace, kissing the top of her head.

888

" Can I speak to Ms. Higurashi, please." a males voice asked on the other line.

" This is her. How may I help you?"

" This is Mr. Sanagrochi, Kagome's math teacher, calling about her Test she toke today."

" Oh, please Mr. Sanagrochi, I know Kagome has been sick, and if she gets a bad grade she will be devastated, is there any chance you can have her retake the test?"

" You got it all wrong. For Kagome being absent all those days I'm impressed. Manly baffled. Ms. Higurashi your daughter has gotten a one hundred and is the highest trough out the whole school."

" What, but she, really."

" Yes. I called to ask you if she would be interested in joining the math league."

" Well I will mention it to her. And thank you Mr. Sanagrochi."

" No thank you." Then the connection was broken. Walking back to the kitchen Ms. Higurashi was extremely proud.

" Kagome."

" Um." Still not removing her face from InuYasha's chest.

" That was your math teacher, he,"

" I knew it I failed!" Kagome screamed as she ran to her room crying. Her mother gave out a small sigh.

" Maybe I should go to her. " InuYasha said getting up.

" InuYasha please tell she passed and got the highest score in the whole entire school."

" Keh." And he walked off to her room.

888

Pausing at the door. He smelt the sweet scent of her tears. Turning the door handle he walked in and shut the door. Walking to the bed, where she laid. He sat down beside her and placed his hand on her back moving it up and down.

" Kagome." He said in a reassuring voice.

" Go away and leave me alone." She said quite angrily.

" Fine. I come up here to tell you that you passed this damn test thing and you bite my head off. Ok. Be that way I don't care. I never liked you. I hate you. And you sure the hell don't like me." InuYasha shouted and ran out the room.

She sat up. Confusion on her face. At first she did not think of all InuYasha said. She was just to happy she passed. Then that smile turned to a frown as tears poured out.

" InuYasha!" She screamed and ran towards the bone eaters well.

" Kagome where are you going!?" Her mother yelled standing in the door way.

Turning she yelled back. " I just did the stupidest thing ever. I'm going to try to fix it." Then she ran back and jumped into the well.

888

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all sitting around the well waiting for them to return when InuYasha jumped out of the well.

" Hello InuYasha!" Shippo said.

" Shut up baka. Leave me the hell alone before I kill you!" He barked and ran off towards the Goshinoku tree.

" What's with him?" Sango and Miroku both said. Just then Kagome came out of the well.

" Hey guys. Have you seen InuYasha anywhere." She asked.

" Yeah he went in the direction of the Goshinoku tree." Shippo answered pointing in the direction he toke. Then Kagome ran off.

" What ever happened over there is going to make one hell of a story."

" Miroku!" Sango yelled as she slapped his hand away from her butt. " Those are Kagome's, let alone InuYasha's feelings your talking about."

" I know, I know, but."

" Know buts. Just leave them alone. This is a critical time for them. Mainly for Kagome. I have a feeling this will decide if they are meant to be together."

" And how do you know this?" Miroku asked looking at her.

" Women Intuition." She replied.

" Well can I have a part of that women intuition."

" Miroku." Sango slapped his face has his face moved in for a kiss. Shippo rolled over laughing as he sat there rubbing his face and she moved a couple hundred feet away from him.

888

" InuYasha!" Kagome called out his name as she looked at him sitting in the tree.

" Go away Bitch!" He shouted. Kagome heart broke. She tried to hold the tears in, but a couple of them escaped and slowly rolled down her cheeks.

" Sit!" She said in a shaky voice.

InuYasha fell to the ground. Getting up when the spell ended he stood up and yelled in Kagome's face.

" Why the hell did you do that, wench. You have some nerve to come here."

" InuYasha." Kagome whispered as she clung to him.

" What the hell. Let go! Now!" He yelled trying to pry here off of him. But she was stuck to him like glue.

" I'm sorry." She cried hugging him tighter. " I didn't mean, I shouldn't, I … I'm so sorry."

Finally he was able to push her away. With a little more force then he expected he caused her to fall landing of her bottom. InuYasha's eyes started flashing red. His fangs started to grow, but yet he kept his yukai self under control.

" Leave me alone. I hate you. I never want to see that ugly face again. Also I'll let you in on a little secret. I was only being nice to you so once the jewel was together again you would trust me and give it to me. Huh, but I guess you figured it out all ready. Wait, by the look on your face you didn't. You really are stupid. Now leave me alone Bitch!" He yelled and ran off.

Kagome new he did not mean this, but it still hurt. Yet she hurt him, wasn't he going a little over bored. She got up and brushed the dirt of the back of her skirt.

" I never liked you either. I was just nice to you so I would live longer, ass whole! I..I" Tears fell down uncontrollably as she ran back home.

InuYasha heard her yell back at him, but he didn't turn back.

' damn it. I am such a baka. Why did I have to say those things. Why am I so mad. Why.' He thought to him self as he stop and slid down to sit at a base of a tree. Looking up at the sky he saw a flock of birds fly across the blue, clear sky.

888

Miroku, Sango , and Shippo all witnessed this little, ok, huge argument with the couple. They couldn't believe there ears. Pour Kagome. There hearts all went out to her. Miroku seemed pissed at InuYasha for this turn of events.

When InuYasha told them he wanted to get going, they all were dismayed at first, but then gave in and went along. Still Shippo was pretty mad. So he stayed behind with Kaede.

Weeks had past since Kagome left and the group continued there search for the sacred jewel shards . Nobody was in high spirits, especially InuYasha.

" Pour InuYasha. I can't help to feel for him. Even though it's his fault." Miroku said as InuYasha went off for the night.

" Ya. He's so depressed. I don't know why he just doesn't go get her. What harm could it do." Sango stated.

" Just imagine how Kagome must feel. It's been nearly a month since she left."

" Well, we could talk to him tomorrow about going back. In the mean time let's get some sleep." Sango said laying down.

" Right." Miroku and Sango both fell asleep under the starry sky.

888

The bell echoed through the streets of Tokyo. All students of all ages ran down sidewalks gathering with friends celebrating the beginning of summer vacation. Kagome on the other hand had nothing to celebrate. It's been nearly a month now when she almost got rapped and nearly a month since she and InuYasha got into a fight.

He saved her from the attackers and when she thought she failed her math test he tried to comfort her. Still she yelled at him. She hurt him, but he to hurt her. And it's been a month. Still he hasn't come. But why didn't she go herself.

' I'm so scared to go there. InuYasha doesn't forget these things easily. And I don't blame him. If Kikyou wasn't in our lives maybe I would go. I'm scared to see him with her. To say he has chosen her.' She thought to her self. Tears gathered in her soft brown eyes. It was taking all her energy to keep from crying. She walked down the street aloe. She needed to get home. She suddenly stopped when she heard her name being called out.

" Kagome!" She whipped around to she who it was.

" Hojo, your out of the hospital?" She forced a smile on her face. He caught up to her and was eminently alarmed on the said impression on her face.

" Why Kagome what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She whispered as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

" Ok," He knew something was eating at her, but he decided to drop the subject. " so what are you doing over summer break, Kagome?"

" Well I was planning on traveling, but I'm not so sure about it anymore."

" Why?"

"Well, I…, It's because…" She couldn't finish what she was saying. She broke down in tears and ran off to her home leaving Hojo all alone.

' Was it something I said?' he asked him self as he continued on his way home.

888

" Hey Kagome!" Sota said as his sister came walking up the steps.

" Oh shut up!" Kagome yelled as she slammed the door shut behind her.

" Geese, what's her problem?" Sota asked as his grandfather walked up beside him.

" Boy trouble." Mr. Higurashi replied. And they went off to do there own separate thing.

888

Kagome walked into the Kitchen, where her mother was making dinner. She sat at the table.

" Hello dear." Ms. Higurashi said as she sat across from her daughter.

" Mom."

" Yes?"

" Can I ask you something?"

" Sure hon. You know you can ask me anything."

" I'm confused. I don't know if I should go back or not. Mom I really like him."

" Why don't you want to go back?"

" I'm scared. I'm scared he's still mad. I'm scared he won't keep me. I'm scared." She looked down at the ground.

" Well, I can't tell you what to do, but I can give you advice. Look dear, You love him and I know he loves you, but one or more things are making your journey to finding love difficult. I would go and face those things that are stopping you. It's the only way to know you and him are meant to be."

Kagome sat there for a couple minutes thinking what her mother said. As soon as it dawned on her she got up and ran up the stairs. A small smile came to Ms. Higurashi's face. So she got up and continued cooking dinner. Meanwhile Kagome was upstairs throwing things in her pack back. As she finished she closed the bag and throw it over her shoulders.

Then she ran down stairs. Giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek, and running out the door. She froze when she got into the doorway of the well house. She toke a deep breathe and lumped into the Bone Eaters Well.


	3. AN

AN: Hey everyone. I'm not going to be able to right anymore of the story cause i'm getting ready for a friend to come over. Once she's gone i promise i will get working really hard and get the next chapter up soon. My goal is to start writing it Monday and have it up by Wednesday. Thursday at the least. And i'm going to have to say thanks to all you out there who have been commenting and adding my fics to your favorites. It means so much to me. Thanks .

iluvinuyasha1000


End file.
